


Familiar Taste of Poison

by Yuroxxie317



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Lemons, all that jazz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuroxxie317/pseuds/Yuroxxie317
Summary: Dean Ambrose is estranged from his wife when an old flame, his first love, pops up. It was never her intention to get between them, all she'd ever wanted was for him to be happy. But if she can save him from something toxic, she can't help but try, even if that happiness is never found with her.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a writing challenge on Tumblr back before Jon Good left WWE, so it's set during that time. And this originally was going to be a very big AU Roman Reigns idea for me, but after some talks with my bestie, I decided on using our favorite Lunatic for this. There's only two chapters so far. I had planned on a third one, but haven't gotten far into writing it out. If anyone would like for this to be continued, please let me know and I'll get back to work on finishing this out. Thanks, guys! I've even got an idea for adding a love interest for Seth/Tyler/Colby into this. And if that's something y'all might like, please let me know!

“It’s not fair to do this to one another.” Lithe arms crossed under her bust as she leaned against the paper-strewn table in her hotel room. Work was really the last thing on her mind as she watched the athlete pacing before dropping down onto the edge of the bed. 

“There’s a million hotels in this town. You think it was chance that we wound up in the same one?” His voice was rougher than she remembered and it sent chills down her spine. 

“To be completely honest with you, I never thought you’d be in a hotel like this. I remember the days of flea bag motels and sleeping in rental cars. Guess we both grew up to better things.” Her hands itched to reach out and run her fingers through his hair. It was shorter than it’d been when he was still her Mox, and it had thinned a bit, but it didn’t make her feelings change. “I’m proud of you. You followed your dreams, you achieved what you wanted.” The sound of her voice was soft in the dim room as she pushed herself away from the table before she’d even thought about it. People said it couldn’t be done, but she’d tamed the wild Mox before walking away because her dreams just didn’t match his. She’d have to give up more than either could let her so she could be with him. 

Her knees hit the bed and she took in a sharp breath before dropping down beside him. All those crazy emotions were brought back because Jon sat beside her at the bar. He surprised her, and himself when he realized who she was, and they couldn’t not try and talk and see how much had changed for one another. “You did good, too, kitten. I always knew you’d be exactly where you wanted.” A lot hung in the air as he took her hand and squeezed gently. 

They had been teenagers, rebellious children that just worked so well together. So much of them matched, except their ambitions and goals. Wasn’t it fate that they were still able to recognize one another after so many years? That they still felt that pull? The whiskey on his breath filled her nostrils as she leaned over and rested her forehead against his. “You’ve got the same taste in poison,” she breathed with a laugh. 

“Yeah. You’re my favorite kind of poison. Always were.” Those words sent a thrilling shiver through her as she rubbed the pads of her fingers against his hand. 

“That’s not fair. You can’t do that. You can’t say that, Jon.” She knew everyone that saw him called him ‘Dean’, but he’d always be Jon to her. That was just what he’d always been since they were silly kids in school, falling for one another and exploring that intense rebellion. 

“Why?” The way he asked the question was so innocent and for a moment, she wondered if he was right, if there was a real answer to that question. But she’d grown up, she didn’t just indulge in the fallacies in her head anymore. 

Taking a deep breath, she pulled back, swallowing hard. “Because in two days, I’ll be going back to my life and you’ll move on to wherever it is you’re going next.” 

His face broke her heart as she gave a soft smile. Half the time he didn’t know he made certain expressions, but they were ones she was familiar with and ones that shattered her, they broke her resolve and made it so she could deny him nothing. Then a shit eating grin broke out on his face and she knew that he’d remembered which faces did her in.

“I fucking hate it when you do that. It’s not fair.” But he knew he won, the smile on her face proved it as she got up to grab a barely touched bottle of Jack that was beside her paperwork. “Just shut up and drink,” she interrupted as soon as his lips parted.

With a nod, he took the bottle and drank deeply as she took her seat beside him once more. Her pale eyes took in his profile, noting how much she really did like the beard he’d never bothered to try and grow before, that he’d never had in all the years she’d known him. And damn, did he grow up well, fill out and just be someone she really wanted to give into. Which was surprising given the lack of players she had in the game called her love life. Work really was all she’d thought about for so long. And when she finally began to consider letting someone into her life again, a grown up and successful Jon suddenly appeared and made her question everything. It wasn’t the success or added muscle since the last time she’d seen him, it was that the feelings for him never died. Those thoughts about how he was doing, feeling, what he might be doing, none of that really stopped. It just got quieter since she didn’t have a way of knowing anymore.

*~*~*

A few hours and two bottles of booze later, they were lost down memory lane, reminiscing about horrible locker room pranks, insane injuries, and the one night that they celebrated a little too much after his win.

“I still can’t believe I let you do that to me in the ring with all those people watching,” she cried, burying her face in her hands as she flopped back on the bed and giggled. “We’re just lucky that somehow video and pictures never got out of us doing that.” The Mox days really were wild, and it was about halfway through them that she got scared and realized she’d put her own dreams on hold for too long. And then she’d walked away. That needed to be discussed, all of it, but… there were better topics and bringing the mood down that much didn’t feel right. Then again, she was too drunk and giggly to even think about it.

He laughed and dropped back beside her, poking her side as his other hand dropped the empty bottle to the floor. “That’s not as embarrassing as what I thought would get out. You remember the night where I dressed up…well, I dressed up a lot to entertain you. But that God awful song you used to make me sing, how did it go?”

“This is the magic of the internet, we’re going to find it and you’re going to sing it for me.” Those words made them both dissolve into giggles before readjusting on the bed and actually getting comfortable. “Now where’s my phone?” Not that she cared or was really going to get up and find it. Being in his arms was far more comfortable, a long lost home she never thought she would get back. “Never mind,” she whispered as she shifted until her head was resting on his chest and she closed her eyes, taking in the rhythmic thumping of his heart.

“I missed you.” The sudden words should’ve startled her, it was a shift and one that deserved some shock. But she just nodded and murmured that she’d missed him as well.

They quieted, content to just enjoy the familiar feeling of being near one another, returning to an embrace that had been so long forgotten. It was silent apart from their breathing and the soft hum of the air coming on. At one point they could even hear rambunctious drunks stumbling loudly down the hall in a cacophony of merriment and alarm. She’d pegged some of them as his co-workers but didn’t comment or dare break whatever utopia it was that they’d suddenly formed on the bed. Sure, he should’ve met up with his best friend and she should’ve finished up some work, but they couldn’t.

Neither one of them realized that they were tired, that they were drifting off. It was just one more thing that hadn’t changed for them, being so caught up in one another that nothing else was real.

*~*~*

Daylight was harsh and unwelcome as she buried her face against Jon’s chest, groaning softly. Jon’s chest…it felt different but that underlying scent could never be faked. All clothes were in place and they weren’t in a really compromising position so she didn’t have to swear off booze. But either of those things would’ve been better than waking up like that, taunting her with things she couldn’t dare let herself hope to have.

“Mornin’, kitten,” came that growling rasp as he unwound an arm from her to rub his eyes with thick digits.

Her muttered response was barely audible with how she laid, her face still hiding as she took in his scent. It made her chest tighten but she hid it, merely shifting so she could get up and request all the coffee that the hotel had on hand. She’d hung up the phone, room service ordered, before she realized that she’d ordered for both of them without even asking, falling back into old habits and remembering things that would get them through the mornings of terrible hangovers.

The slightly surprised expression on his face made her feel better. “That still what you want in the mornings?” A laugh escaped when she watched him silently nod before dissolving into laughter as well, sighing as he ran his hands over his face.

“Some things really don’t change,” he said, getting off the bed as well. “I promise that you won’t have to stitch me up this time. But promise me something.”

What could he want from her? Her stomach dropped as she nodded softly. “I hate saying yes without knowing but I can’t say no either. So yes, I’ll promise you something.”

Not much had changed after all. “Just give me these two days. Don’t worry about what happens after. This is the first time in a long time I’ve felt like me again. Please.”

It wasn’t the words that concerned her or made her readily agree, it was his voice, the exhaustion and the despair she could nearly feel. “Alright. Just…let me know what’s going on, when you’re ready. You know I never stop worrying after you.” Which he did know.

*~*~*

“Sorry, that’s the last of it,” came her soft words as she put the empty mug down, all the coffee they’d managed to hoard was gone. And it was useful since his explaining everything going wrong and on in his life wasn’t helped by the hangovers or anything like that. “Even…You can always call me. If you have time to come out, you can hide away for however long you need. Just because shit changed doesn’t mean I’ll ever stop wanting to help you.”

“I know. And if I can, I will. Work’s just crazy.”

“Which I know and I feel bad taking up your only nights off,” she started before he held a hand over her mouth and shook his head, reminding her of her promise. Pushing his hand away, a dramatic sigh came from her lips. “Fine. I feel bad that you’re cooped up in a hotel with me on your day off.” Maybe that wasn’t the right thing to say because next thing she knew, Jon was digging through her stuff and throwing clothes out for her before taking off and saying he’d be right back.

And when he came back, she had to let him in, though she had to admit he was pretty good at going incognito. Rolling her eyes, she walked away from the door to put shoes on and laughed at the outfit he’d chosen and she’d donned. “We look ridiculous and preppy and I hate you.”

“No you don’t, kitten,” Jon reminded her as he kissed her cheek and urged her out the door.

*~*~*  
Sitting in a horror movie and eating pickles wasn’t how she thought she’d be spending her day. A lot of girls seemed to be getting into it, faking fear and clinging to their dates who hid their fear and took the opportunity presented. Then there was her and Dean, who laughed at ‘scary’ parts, whispered about the stereotypical dates and fought over candy. They would’ve done more, taken advantage of the day out but… he was found out.

“You’re kidding me. You used a disguise that all your fans have seen before. So you thought that they’d think that you’d never be so crazy as to use it again that they’d leave you alone?”

“No, I just didn’t have anything else to pick from when I raided the guys’ stuff.” That sounded like the Jon she knew. Laughing, she gave him a quick hug before they just headed back to the hotel, resigned to their solitude but with new ideas.

Such as putting on shitty horror movies and stockpiling candy and junk food to throw at the screen as they booed really crappy parts. It was better than a theater since they wound up laid out and just enjoying a simple day. It was something she didn’t want to let end since it’d been so long since they’d actually done stuff together. “So these are supposedly your days off. Why are so many of you here?” she asked as the next movie started, one they both loved watching together.

“Because we’re doing press and stuff. There’s a pay-per-view coming up.” His answer made her choke and then swat his arm, leading him to ask ‘what?’ as he scooted away and tossed popcorn in her hair.

“You’re supposed to be working and you’re playing hooky with me. That…that’s not like you. What else is going on?” The look on his face made her want to not ask, or to take it back at least but it was too late. His answer made her hug him, sighing as they ended up with his head in her lap as she pet his hair and hummed softly, their movie forgotten. “I meant it when I told you I’d always be there for you. It may have been years ago, but I meant it.”

Dean smiled as he reached up to playfully tug a lock of her hair. “I know. But you were doing bigger and better things. Felt like I could just take care of it all, deal with it all. Didn’t need to burden you with any of it.”

That answer hurt, but she knew where he was coming from, how sincere and caring a place it was that made him feel like that. “Fine. But now I’m telling you that it’s not a burden, it’ll help me sleep better.” Her response earned her a wider smile from the large male laid out. “That’s much better. Who’s a good boy?” she teased, making Dean laugh before throwing a handful of popcorn up at her and half of it ended up landing on his face.

*~*~*

It was a day and a half of carefree activities, reminiscing and just feeling like they were in those lighter and unburdened places they had been so long ago. But work called and he had to be there. She just wasn’t expecting to be dragged along. “This wasn’t part of the deal,” she grumbled after being introduced to his riding buddies and stuffed into his merch. “Come on, this is ridiculous. I look like a crazy fan.”

“No, crazy fans wish they were you. You had the real Mox and got to enjoy a lot from what we heard.” Roman’s, Joe’s, voice was insanely deep but smooth, not raspy like Seth’s, Colby’s. Jon was definitely the odd ball in the group, but he usually was, and what she’d always loved about him.

“Yeah, there’s no more enjoyment going on! I’m a nun now.” That earned her a laugh from Dean and his friends. Really, she couldn’t risk putting herself out there like that and he’d never been one to push her. At least he was still his sweet self and understood where she’d been coming from. Dean, Jon, whatever name he went by, she’d always think of him as he was and who he truly was underneath all the ‘kayfabe’. Not that he seemed that much different to her from what she’d heard and seen.

The crowd was bigger than she’d seen at the shows back in the day. Yeah, it wasn’t insanely huge or near full by any standards, but he’d obviously traded up over the years. She grumbled as she was sat in the front, right behind a barricade and brooded. But as each match and segment went on, she stopped being pouty and got back into that place she’d started, with a love for watching Jon and men like him do what made them happy, giving into those passions.

When he came out, her heart flipped and she honestly teared up watching him, insanely proud and so glad that she got the opportunity to watch him fulfill his dreams. The show wasn’t over but he was done after his match and she was guided backstage, wiping her face as she went and found where he and his friends were skulking. Okay, they were laughing and talking, but she liked to think they were dramatic enough to skulk. “Didn’t think you could actually get better,” she said as she walked up to them. Their faces made her smile wilt some as she looked at each of them and nodded when Joe and Colby made their excuses and left. “I don’t want to know, do I?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Where was she?”

“At home. She was supposed to be arranging things. But she called, crying… I owe it to her. She wants to try and make it work.” There was so much guilt and confliction in his voice, but Dean was right, Renee deserved that much. Even if the guys had bonded with Dean’s first love because she’d agreed that his soon-to-be-ex was controlling, manipulative, and ridiculous…she wasn’t going to be the homewrecker. It was one more reason she’d refused to cross that line with him. 

Nodding, she gave a sardonic laugh, shaking her head. “It was good seeing you, Jon.” She turned, needing to get away.

“Kitten, wait.”

“Please don’t call me that anymore. It’s not fair to her, it’s not fair to me. If she’s going to change and be faithful to you, then I’m happy you’ll finally have it all. But she’ll never let us be friends, Jon. And we can’t really kill our past to make her happy. Call your lawyer, stop things, and just…live. I’ll still be there when you need me.” It killed her to just hug him and step away, squeezing his hand as her fingers lingered against the tattoo on his ring finger. “It’s okay. I was always hoping you’d get it all, puppy face. Just be happy. If that’s with her, then that’s what I want for you. Mox died, he’s buried, and that part of our lives has to be, too. But I’ll be around when you need me. I’ll always be there for you, and you better take advantage of it this time. Besides, divorced life isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” Smiling, she turned away before quickly starting for the exit, ignoring his voice calling after her. They’d both found people that didn’t get them, that didn’t work and made them feel like they were lucky to land someone so great because they were undeserving. Yeah, she’d had worse than he did, but she knew some things didn’t change, she just hoped they did for Dean. Leaving like that was probably rude and wrong, but her excitement had waned, she had work to do, and she needed some time to just…put herself back together.

Maybe one day he really would see the light, and if he did, she’d be there for him. They didn’t need to dwell in their past, but she’d do her best to clear the debris from his current shit storm to lead him somewhere better, back to their own personal utopia.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some less than desirable events come to light and she can't stay away. How could she ever let him be treated that way? Going back to him with the best of intentions, she prays that she won't break the one person she'd ever truly loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my very sad chapter 2. As I said before, chapter 3 never was completed, but is a work in progress. If there's any interest in it, I'd be happy to tie this up. And maybe even start developing an interest for a certain male with previously two-toned hair. Let me know!

Was he doing the right thing? All he could think of was the woman that had understood him far more than the blonde he’d married, that he was making his way home to. Nothing had ever been so painful as watching his first love walk away as she had, the heartbreak clear on her face as she made the kind gesture, as she encouraged him to get his shit together. Jon knew she was right, but yet he still felt like he’d been wrong, that he should have told Renee where she could shove her reconciliation. It just wasn’t like him to do that anymore though.

It wasn’t Renee’s face he’d thought of as he slept after each show, that he had filling his mind with every glass of whiskey…and it wasn’t her face that he wanted to see as he crossed the threshold of his home, her arms to wrap around him like nothing had changed in the slightest. As soon as he felt her arms around his muscled frame, Jon knew how wrong he’d been. Once more, he’d managed to drive off the woman that loved him more than anyone else ever had. Never had she made him feel like he was the lucky one to land her like Renee constantly did. No, she let him just be who he was, exist how he was, while Renee constantly tried to change him and act as though he were a two-year old in need of constant supervision.

Renee wasn’t completely stupid, she could tell he was different, that he didn’t think himself lucky to have her in his life anymore. But she couldn’t bring it up, it wasn’t something she could attempt to discuss with him since she knew that his being back home, with her, was a fragile situation and she was doing her best to keep him there with her.

While he hadn’t slept with his Kitten, he just couldn’t bring himself to be with his wife like that, to hold her close and love her body as he only wanted to do to one woman. There was a vast difference between the way she’d tamed him and the way Renee had attempted to completely emasculate and control him. It had just taken him far too long to actually see the truth for himself.

*~*~*

Maybe he could’ve tried harder, but in his defense he had given Renee years to get it right. Sure, their marriage was far shorter, but the rest of their relationship hadn’t been much better once her true colors had come to light. It didn’t take long for people to fall into bad habits, and Renee had some that had ripped him to shreds, made Jon feel beyond inadequate.

It was just Renee’s poor luck that a certain woman that had stolen her husband’s heart long before she knew him was in Vegas while they were home. The blonde Canadian was bold to do certain things with her husband in town, taking less than a day to return to her worst ways. Then again, it said much about the woman and the gaping abyss where her heart should have been. Fawning over muscled strangers in hotel bars was beyond bold, no fear that someone would recognize her and either use it to call into question her morals as her TV persona or to demolish what little relationship she had left with a certain Lunatic.

The only reason she knew what Renee looked like was because she’d dared to try and catch up on what she’d missed about Jon’s career. Her face had been plastered everywhere and it was nearly sickening to the woman that had actually understood him and what made him happy. Her pale gaze was fixed to Renee, curious how she could be so cruel and uncaring. Then again, from what she’d managed to find and what Jon had told her, it wasn’t too surprising. Brows rose in surprise as she watched Renee start from the bar with the stranger, hand firmly planted in his back pocket. Before she could think about it, she’d managed to discreetly snag a few pictures, unsure if telling Jon without them would actually do anything. No, it was better to make sure she had proof to back up her claims.

There was no thought as to the time or if she should give the ridiculous woman the benefit of the doubt. All she could see in her mind was Jon’s heartbroken face as he sat in her hotel and laid his soul bare, shared all that his wife had put him through and that his best friend finally opened his eyes to. Her fingers flew across the glass as she typed out a quick message, the urgency clear as she asked him to meet. No, she hadn’t gone to Las Vegas in the hopes of seeing him, she was still working. In fact, she hadn’t planned to see him at all…but she wouldn’t sit back and let him be used or humiliated, not when she could actually do something about it.

*~*~*

“I’m a little surprised you’re here, Kitten. Change your mind already?” he teased half-heartedly. It wasn’t difficult to see that he’d started drinking before she ever contacted him.

“Work, Jon. I didn’t actually realize that you lived here until a little while ago. Which is why I wanted to see you. It felt wrong not to do this face to face.”

“If you’re here to tell me about some incredible person that’s swept you off your feet, a message would’ve been kinder,” he grumbled, sipping the amber liquid swirling around his glass with the distracted motion he’d done with his large hand a moment before.

“That isn’t it, Jon. You know I wouldn’t do that. Besides, I don’t have the time or patience to let anyone try and sweep me off my feet now.” Her lips turned up into a gentle smile before she reached across the table, stilling his hand that was making the amber liquid circle around the inside of his glass. “Please.” It wasn’t something she did, but she needed his attention and that action from her meant he’d given it to her completely. “I’m sorry. I just. . .I know you. You will give your heart and soul to that woman to try and make things work, to try and make her happy. Your happiness is just as important, if not more so after all that you have been through, puppy face.” Lips parting, she took in a shaky breath and started to speak again before his hand rose, signaling her to stop.

His azure eyes held amusement and pain as she met his gaze. “I know where you’re going with this. But there’s no heart or soul to give her anymore. She was quicker this time about it because she knew I wasn’t going to try, I wouldn’t worship the ground she walked on anymore. You shattered whatever pedestal I had her on. You reminded me of the man I was, just a little less crazy and cut up.”

Brows furrowing, she cradled her glass as she watched him, taking a little bit to process what he’d said. After their last meeting, she wasn’t sure if she could trust what he was saying, that he was actually done with the woman that had tormented him for so long. She couldn’t even let herself be excited at the prospect. It was just days earlier that she’d told him to live his life and try to make things work because he seemed too conflicted to come to the right conclusion on his own. But obviously she’d been the one that was wrong, thinking that she still wasn’t good for him. Everyone that truly cared for him knew the truth though, that his first love was the only woman that had actually been good for him. Finally, he could see it for himself. One might be more accessible because of work, but she wasn’t what was good for him, who he really needed to have in his life. Jon came back to a realization he’d had so many years before, only he’d be less self-sacrificing about it: there was nothing that he wouldn’t do to make her happy. But there was a new realization as well: he’d do anything to have her in his life. “I was thinking before you messaged me. I knew that this wasn’t going to work and I was going to get some things started before you did.” He downed the rest of his glass before setting it aside and taking her hands in his, leaving her mostly untouched drink as he decided to just be honest about everything. “I want this, you. She caught me in a moment of weakness. But I’m not getting a divorce.” The panic and heartbreak must have shown on her face because he quickly tried to reassure her. “No, I’m not staying with her, Kitten. She’s made it clear she doesn’t really want to try either. But I…I found out that we’re still within the timeframe that we might be able to make it like we were never married.”

After a few moments of heavy silence, understanding dawned on her face. Her mind was still in panic mode and wrapped around the thought that he’d want her as a mistress or something because he couldn’t risk a divorce with his career. But his work hadn’t actually come up once, which was very different and it seemed like they might actually have a chance at making things work. That wasn’t to say that she didn’t want to hear about his work, that she wouldn’t support him since she always had. In fact, she loved the passion he showed for his craft. It was just that it wasn’t the conversation to bring up work besides saying that was why she was in town and why he’d be leaving in a couple of days. A couple of days, so much had happened and changed in just a couple of days. “So…what…what are you saying?”

The vulnerability and how unsure she was about everything was refreshing and made him grin slightly before leaning closer to her. “It means I’m not being an idiot. I’m not letting you go again, Kitten.” There was still plenty to figure out but he never felt more like himself than when he was with her.

Taking a shaky breath, she nodded, the pictures on her phone long forgotten and definitely unnecessary. It was then that she realized why she’d taken them. There had been a fear that he’d think her being petty and trying to stir up trouble. Really, she should’ve given him the benefit of the doubt since he did know her far better than that.

Her silent agreement had that sinful smirk playing over his face. “Come on. We both need sleep and I need someone to tuck me in,” he purred in that deep voice as he raised her hands so he could brush his lips over the knuckles of both before teasing the coarse hairs of his face against the smooth skin.

A single brow rose as she looked at him like he was crazy. “I don’t take advantage of the inebriated. Besides, I’m a nun, remember?”

“No convent would take you. You’d turn the place on its ear and they’d boot you out the door. Can I watch?”

His words made her laugh as she got up and took his hand. “Shut up. We can sleep, just sleep. You’re too drunk for more than that.” That and she really didn’t want to do anything until she was sure that he knew what he wanted. Or until he was sure of what and who he really wanted. She knew better than to just jump into it with him, knowing he could change his mind at any moment, that he was likely to do it, really.

*~*~*

“Hands to yourself. The pillow wall is there for a reason.” Laughing, she patted the pillows piled between them before pushing his arm back over it.

“We’ve slept without one of these before,” Jon reminded her.

“Yeah, and we both passed out.” She didn’t comment on how well that actually went for them, rubbing his decisions in his face was not her way. The huff he made had her grinning, but she knew she’d won. And the soft steady sound of his breathing made her face soften and smile widen as she laid there, unsure of what the morning would bring. It really didn’t matter to her what happened, she knew that he wanted her in his life, that he cared for her more than anyone else. It was wonderful since she felt the same way about him, needed him there.

Her mind was a swirling vortex of thoughts and it was impossible to find sleep. It took hours before her exhaustion managed to drag her under. And Jon did take advantage of it when he stirred and decided to throw her barrier off the bed. The good thing was that it didn’t actually manage to wake her. His strong hands pulled her closer, encircling her in the muscled warmth of his arms and chest as he pressed sleepy kisses to her head.

The morning light was harsh and made her bury her face against his chest, not even bothering with asking him about their barrier. She knew him, and it was obvious he’d tossed it aside so he could hold her. How could she possibly be angry with him about something like that? “You’re a devious little sleeper,” she mumbled, pressing kisses to the front of his shirt as her hand played over his side.

“That a complaint?” he asked, smiling sleepily at the way she shook her head ‘no’ in answer. “That’s what I thought.” Chuckling, he shifted some, moving his hands down to her waist before quickly flipping them, so he was looking blearily down at her. “Morning, Kitten.” The tip of his nose nudged against hers as he sighed softly.

Her reaction to the sudden movement was a squeak as she clung to Jon, her heart leaping up into her throat. “Good morning, puppy face,” she breathed, not quite sure how to feel about it all. But her face softened into a loving smile as she finally gave in and leaned up, her lips brushing his in the gentlest of kisses, heart pounding to the point that she was sure he could hear it. Uncertainty sprung up in her head though and she pulled away after a brief moment, looking curiously at his face.

Before she could actually ask anything, Jon kissed her deeply, not wanting to make her ask the question. Plus, it was their favorite way to silence one another for the longest. “I’m not changing my mind,” he growled when he finally pull back, grinning at how she gasped and looked up at him with the most pleased of expressions. “I’m crazy, not stupid.” Though his track record with her might say otherwise, he figured he was only stupid if he let her go for a third and final time.

“Whatever you say,” she murmured, nipping playfully at Jon’s lower lip. “Guess I’m stuck with you. For the record, you’ve always been my favorite kind of poison, too.” His words from that night had stayed with her, and she hoped that they could move past being poison. Then again, he knew her well enough to understand what she wanted, what she meant.

“She’s poison. You’re the antidote.” Maybe that was true then, but that hadn’t always been the case. They’d just grown up until they could actually help one another more than they harmed each other.

Smiling, she reached up to run her fingers through his short blonde locks. “Antidote. Doesn’t have the same ring to it, but I like it better.” There was no need to move, to do more or less. They were content, and that lasted longer than pure unadulterated joy. Yes, they were happy and there’d always be that mirthful feeling with them, but what was important was that they felt safe and like home when wrapped up in one another.

It wasn’t like she was delusional and thought it’d be that easy, that he could just walk away from Renee and that they’d live happily ever after. But…she’d try. While they had a lot to figure out, she couldn’t walk away again, she couldn’t say no to the sweet face hovering above her, those calloused fingers playing along the small bit of skin showing where her shirt had risen up. The contact made her shiver, her lips brushing his teasingly. It would’ve all been so sexy and romantic but her stomach roaring made her dissolve into laughter as she stilled his hand with hers. “Come on. We need food and I think you’re still too drunk,” she teased.

His laugh echoed hers as Jon pressed a kiss to her head and moved off the bed. “Aspirin, food, and then you know what happens next.”

“No…you can’t be serious. I’ll die. You’re way too rough!”

That just made him laugh even harder. “You like it and you know it. Besides, I always rub you down after.”

“And then I go bruised and sore to work, unable to walk right. Sounds perfect,” she said sarcastically. Getting up, she sighed and pushed his shoulder before pointing towards the phone. “Breakfast. You can impede my walking with your vigorous ways later.” Not that she didn’t like watching him sweaty, the muscles moving under his bare skin as he pushed her to her limits.

“Fine. Food and then you’re getting that workout.”

“Last time we were in the desert for one of your workouts, I was burned, broken and almost bitten by a snake. No.”

“Yes.”

“Fine. But you’re going to do errands with me later.” Okay, so their conversation had seemed far naughtier than just talking about his insane workouts, but the sinful things were something she could always handle. He’d missed her tolerance for his more enjoyable activities. Those were bruises and soreness that she never minded.

“You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried, Kitten.” Laughing, he kissed her once more before letting her go, his gaze going to the bed as he willed his mind to quiet before grabbing the phone. Breakfast, lawyers, workouts, work and whatever errands she needed to do. Their lives were never very simple. And they never had been.

Hearing the shower turn on as he hung up the phone, Jon laughed and peeked into the bathroom. “You’re being mean.”

“No, I’m showering and letting you deal with your hangover and whatever else while I do.”

“You’re lucky I still love you,” he grumbled, starting back out the door.

She laughed and peeked her head out of the shower, careful not to show him anything tempting. “You’re lucky I never stopped.”

It felt easy when it was just them, like they could fall back into old habits. But…it wouldn’t be that easy, they both knew it. When Renee found out, she’d turn everything on them, drag them through the dirt while hiding her own fault in all that had happened. All of it would be a struggle, a fight to get things to where they wanted them to be so they could finally take control of their lives. His constantly buzzing phone with her picture flashing was the first sign of things going down as he stayed wrapped up in teasing his first love. They just had to hope it’d all be enough to get them through.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A perfect utopia such as theirs had no chance of lasting forever. Their reunion and rediscovered bond is put to the test as the scorned takes her chance to drag them through the mud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By request, I am finally adding a third chapter to this. It hasn't been up here long, but I did start this three years ago on Tumblr for a writing challenge. And while it's taken me a while to get the inspiration to get this going again, I'm glad that y'all seem to be enjoying it! We also finally get to learn the name of the mysterious Kitten.  
> ***Lemons present in this chapter***  
> Also! In case anyone has anything against the way I've written her past or am using a trope or think I'm being disrespectful of it somehow, I used to work at a club like that in college and my good friend still does. So! I'm in no way trying to be offensive or anything of the sort, I just based a little of her and her friend on some girls I used to work with. Enough with my rambling! On to the good stuff!

Bothering her while she showered had been a far more enjoyable activity than answering the relentless buzzing of his phone. Whoever it was could wait. That was his thought as he sat on the sink, watching pale blonde locks being towel-dried. His eyes were transfixed on the sight of her glistening alabaster skin, unable to tear his gaze away. A slight pout settled on his features as he watched her set her towel aside, donning a robe and covering that expanse of dewy skin that he longed to touch. To taste. The appearance of the material seemed to pull him out of a daze, a shake of his head as he stood up from his perch with a mischievous smile. "See? I behaved," he taunted. 

"Barely. If you call leering at me and attempting to sneak some peeks at me in the shower behaving." But her face and tone were light, her hand resting against his muscled chest as she leaned up to place a loving kiss against his lips. The ferocity with which he returned it stole her breath away, her hands grasping at his arms as her head swam. It was a mere moment that she stood there stunned before returning the kiss with just as much fervor. 

Breaking the kiss, she looked up into his gaze, fully prepared to tell him her 'nun' line again, but a knock at the door saved her from having to do so. Jon was ready to ignore it, his hands already gripping her waist and dragging her forward. Heavy thuds of fists against the door had him growling before letting her go so she could answer it. What she hadn't expected was a red-face and disheveled blonde at her door, looking ready to stab her. With a roll of her eyes and a groan, Renee pushed past her and stormed into the room, expecting to find Jon in a similar state of undress. But he'd remained fully clothed, respectful of his Kitten's wishes to take things slow while they got reacquainted. At least for the moment. He was still tempted to push the limits a little, had his estranged wife not decided to storm the room. "Tracking my phone again?" he asked as he looked at the device and the ridiculous amounts of missed calls from the woman in front of him. 

"And for good reason. You're holed up here with a trashy goth chick, sending your lawyer to tell me you want to make our marriage disappear? Tough luck there. Might make it legally disappear, but the whole world knows that you belong to me." Her voice was haughty as she raked the other blonde in the room with an appraising glance and a derisive snort. Apparently she thought that the darkly-inclined female was beneath her. As she seemed to think most people were, in the Kitten's opinion. 

"Wait. I thought it was the cheating skank that was supposed to get their phone tracked. Not the victim of a frigid bitch that decided to turn him into a pet project like he's a two year old. Or is the rest of the world just doing it wrong?" Jon raised his brows at his kitten's words, realizing that she really did still have her claws. He couldn't see what Renee did. To him, the remnants of dark makeup around her pale eyes just made her look adorably tired and her eyes that much more stunning. "Do you think all goth chicks are trashy? Because that would explain quite a few uncomfortable segments and scenes I've seen of you and an actual professional female. Huh."

"Why don't you keep your home-wrecking mouth out of this? Who do you think you are coming here and shacking up with my husband?" But Renee just stared at her, making no move to approach the other woman despite the heat in her voice and words. It took a moment, but realization dawned on her face. Before the show he'd had her seated in the front row, Renee was sure she'd seen the woman before. And she finally remembered, a collection of photos he'd had hidden away, laughing with the woman before her in their younger days. It had been tempting to destroy them, and the less than decent ones as well. Somehow, reason had one out on that front. "Wow. So you didn't want him when he was scraping by, but you want him now that he's rolling in the big bucks." Turning her attention back to Jon, Renee let out another derisive snort. "Gold-digging whore comes barreling in like a blast from the past and you just fall between her legs? Give her everything she wants? That's why you asked for the divorce to begin with, right? To see her? Well I saw her, that night. You all just looked so happy and friendly. She played all of you for fools. Ask you for some gifts yet?" 

"Enough. Just stop talking. I asked you for the divorce two months before she came back into my life. It was after Joe finally sat me down and told me what he thought about this. You and me. I don't know why you agreed to marry me. Get tired of other guys refusing to let you try and fix them? That's the difference between you two. She's never tried to change me, she's always accepted and supported me no matter what I wanted to do. And she left because I asked her to, to go to school and do what she wanted with her life. Now, I'll never make that mistake again. This, you and me, it's gonna be a bad dream and a publicity stunt in my book. Legally, I never want my name tied to yours. And in reality, I'm gone. Get the guys to help me pack my shit, and I'm done with you." It was the most he'd stood up to her, especially about how she'd treated him, but he wasn't going to stand there and let her talk about his Kitten like that.

Both blondes looked completely stunned before their expressions shifted. Renee was faltering between livid and hurt, his Kitten's face was one of pride and sympathy. While she was incredibly proud of him for standing up for himself, she also knew how difficult it had to be. For a moment, she was unsure if she should comfort him or not, not really wanting to make things worse, but his estranged wife was already storming past her and out the door, slamming it shut behind her. "So. . .that went better than I thought. She didn't swing at me. Might have gone better if I had clothes on though." 

"Kitten, your street clothes would've been even worse. The robe is less revealing and might survive a cat fight between you two," Jon replied with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight to his chest. It was a different embrace than the one in the bathroom. This one was one for comfort, for both of them, the other had been heated and needing. 

"She might've tried for a cat fight, but this goth freak takes kickboxing classes. Bitch don't know who she's messing with." 

A surprised chuckle escaped as he looked down at her curiously. That was how she'd always been though, full of surprises. He still remembered how they'd met, when she was dancing to pay for school and to make ends meet. How she'd taken him to an amusement park with a bunch of the dancers and bouncers because he'd never been to one. She'd always done things to try and make him happy, things that he'd never gotten to experience and things to just make every little moment special.

They stood like that for a few minutes, holding onto one another and just processing the scene that had unfolded in her hotel room. The one saving grace was that she'd had the presence of mind not to go back to his house. Even if there was a petty part of her that would have delighted in her finding them there. For that, she might have taken a break from her nun rule. No, the hotel was, ironically, the better idea for them to actually try and behave themselves. Jon was startled out of his reverie as he heard his phone begin buzzing again. Frown creasing his brows, he pressed a quick kiss to her lips before going to grab the disruptive little device. His brows rose as he saw the name taking up the top portion of his screen. It was a little early for Joe to be calling him during their break home. Jon had actually been waiting until later to let him know the news. "What's up, brother?" he asked as he sat on the bed, looking curiously at her as he listened to his best friend. She'd just begun walking over to the bed to drop beside him when she saw his expression shift to one that left her sitting there concerned, not sure what was happening and if his friend was in trouble. "Kitten, go check your phone." It was difficult to keep his voice even as he said it, hoping that it was a mistake. Did his decision just blow back on her? Closing his eyes, he took a few steadying breaths before realizing that Joe was calling his name. "Yeah, I'm here," Jon finally answered, his eyes watching the woman kneeling on the ground by her purse, fishing her phone out and scrolling for a while before her face turned to one of horror. "Gotta go, man. Talk to you later. I'll fill you in on everything." With his phone completely turned off, he tossed it onto the bed, walking over to the shaking blonde and lifting her in his arms. A sigh escaped, his face burying in her hair as he held her close, hands running soothingly over her legs and back. "I'm sorry," he breathed against her hair, guilt tightening his chest. His name was being drug through the mud as well, but it was the woman in his lap that he was worried for more than his own reputation. He could find a way to salvage it, but he wasn't sure she would. 

"How did she even get her hands on these?" It was obvious how a certain spurned blonde had gotten the pictures of their youth, he had kept them, but she hadn't really thought that he would onto something like them after she'd walked away. "She really doesn't waste any time. How is she simultaneously turning this all in favor of her and making her seem like the world's biggest bitch? Fuck. Fuck!" she shouted, reaching her arm back and ready to pitch her phone against the wall. Jon gingerly took the phone from her clenching fingers, setting it aside as he just held her tight. "No. I'm not taking this laying down. She wants to fight, let's fight." Nearly falling off the bed, she dove for her phone and began making her own answering post. A Twitter war was not something she wanted, but she wasn't going to just sit there and let the other woman make a fool of her, paint her as the homewrecker. "There. The timestamped pictures from last night of her picking up some idiot." At his curious glance, she gave him a sweet smile. "Saw her when I was grabbing a drink. I didn't know if you'd believe me if I didn't have photographic proof, so I snapped some pictures of them and asked you to meet up."

"You didn't need them." Jon sighed, pressing a kiss to her head as he held her tighter. "I kept them. She found where I hid them at. No other way she could've gotten them," he muttered as he watched her screenshot Renee's posts before they could be taken down. "Why?"

"Because she posted nude photos of me without my consent. I know she'll take them down in a few minutes, but she is about to see just how vindictive I can be. I'm not gonna let her fuck things up like this. Not without getting dragged down with me." A malicious grin spread over her full lips as she sent a couple of quick e-mails. Including one to her friend that worked behind the scenes in the company. While she was sure that Jon didn't recognize her old coworker, it amused her to think back on how spending time with her and Jon was what made her friend want to be a part of that world. "There. But now that I'm thinking about her. . .Is Colby seeing anyone?" she asked, referring to Seth by his real name.

Her question drew a surprised laugh from him. "Always the same, huh? Even in the middle of this, you still wanna hook my buddies up." But, she did have a good track record. The last time they were together, his friends that were single at the time got fixed up with some of Saylor's friends and most were still happily married. Which was why he was happy to answer her. "Yeah, he's single. Had some stuff happen and is keeping his head down for the most part."

"Yeah, that was more of your Shield buddy than I ever wanted to see. But what could be better for him than a reformed sinner? Okay, that's a lie, she's always had the sweet and adorably innocent thing going for her. She wasn't even a stripper. She go-go danced at a bar we'd hang out at and we became her best customers. Damn, I miss her. And, little miss Alice works with you guys. Easy way to introduce them. Two bird with one stone, cause I told her I had a prospective man for her and sent her the screenshots. She'll make sure they make it into the right hands."

For a moment, he just sat there, gazing at her with an amazed expression on his features. "Ruthless and efficient. And better than I remembered. Damn, Kitten. What other surprises do you have for me?" he teased, rubbing his hand over her back.

"Maybe when this settles, you can find out. I really do have to get some work done though. It's why I was here. Seeing you. . .I didn't think I would. Not until. . ." 

"I know. You work, I watch. I'll be good." 

"Why don't I believe you?" But she couldn't help laughing as she kissed his bearded jaw before slipping from his lap and over to the table where her papers were spread out across the surface. Working with him in the room was always distracting, she knew that, but she had to try. True to his word, Jon moved up on the bed, leaning against the headboard as he watched TV, stealing glances at her as she switched colors, her hands flowing over the papers beneath her. All he could think about was watching her designing gear and costumes for the club. He always sent her a steady supply of up-and-comers needing gear, and she got plenty of work from dancers that wanted to up their acts. How far she'd come from spending all night sewing on the floor by their bed or at their dining room table, designs taped up to their walls. Pride swelled in his chest, knowing how often he'd seen mentions of her name, and he just couldn't believe how well she'd done. Letting her go had worked out for her in the end, that he knew. Jon wasn't going to do it again, he would support her as she had him. "I can feel you staring. And smell the hamster in your head catching on fire. Why does it smell like bacon?" she quipped, hand flexing as she set the pencils aside. 

"That's just mean." But he couldn't stop the laugh that followed. "Just thinking about when you were up all night making that dress. That blue one? I never felt so . . . I knew you'd be great." 

It did feel like she was at a stopping point, ready for her meeting/consultation the next day, so she made her way back to the bed. Careful of the robe, she gingerly crawled up onto the covers and between his slightly spread legs. With a little shifting, she was able to lean back against him, sighing contentedly as his hand rested across her abdomen.

"I don't regret it, Kitten. It had to happen. I'm just sorry you got dragged into it like this. I'm sorry, Saylor," he murmured, burying his face in her hair. 

"I know, puppy face. I know. It was worth it to get you free," she breathed in reply, her hand stroking the back of his head. "You're worth the entire world seeing me like that. You're worth everything. I mean it, Jon." Seeing him feel like she'd be mad at him for something that wasn't his fault in the least, her heart broke for him again. If it took her entire life, she'd undo the damage that had been done to him. 

*~*~*

"Saylor! My sister! What's this I hear about you finding me a girl?" Colby asked with a grin as he plopped down beside the blonde, her eyes rolling. 

"I said maybe. Don't get your hopes up. But if she does like you, she is mighty flexible and as freaky in the sheets as she looks innocent and sweet in the streets." 

Looking Saylor over, he looked confused. If her friend was anything like her, then was her friend completely vanilla? Because the blonde in front of him looked plenty freaky in the streets. "Kitten's freaky in and out of bed," Jon said, reading the look on his friend's face. "She showed me a picture of this Alice girl, you're gonna like her. She's good for the image, and if Saylor's right, then she's more than you can handle behind closed doors." 

The look on Colby's face had Saylor falling over with laughter, her hands clutching at Jon's shirt. "I think he's gonna need a change of pants when he sees her for the first time." Another round of laughter erupted as she saw the glare shot in her direction. "Alright. I'll get her to meet up with us for breakfast. Sound like a deal?" With her own work done for a while, she had a break before she needed to head back home, opting to join him on the road for a couple of days instead. And it gave her the opportunity to introduce Colby to her old friend. Win-win in her book. Besides, she hadn't found it in her to cross that line with Jon and she wanted to spend some more time with it, seeing if she could break her nun-like habits before she went home.

"Fine. Breakfast."

The pout on his lips at having to wait to meet his new possible paramour, it amused both the blonde female and Jon greatly. But the guys had a job to do and Saylor was able to just relax and enjoy the show. The Twitter battle was at a standstill after she'd posted the pictures she'd captured of Renee and the stranger, and she was sure that Renee had already been reprimanded for what she'd posted to try and humiliate her estranged husband and his love. While she'd taken them down, the damage was done and her body was out there for the world to see. What had amused her was comments she'd gotten on her less provocative photos about how Jon was lucky to have her, and variations of such. Of course, there were some that were less than kind, but she was focusing on the good. It was easier to do with Jon's smiling face waking her in the mornings, his arms cradling her and sending her off to the sweetest of dreams. 

With the show done, Saylor headed backstage to meet up with the guys. Ignoring glances, appraising or lecherous, she headed straight for the three she was supposed to meet up with. Their laughter reached her and her heart clenched, face falling as she remembered the last time she'd came up on the same scene. Jon caught her approach out of the corner of his eye and his smile wilted as he realized what the look on her face was. Though she mistook his change of expression and her eyes widened, watering as her hands wrung together, her feet stopping her a short distance from them. He knew what she was thinking and he couldn't help smiling softly as he approached, wrapping his arms tight around her waist and ducking his head to capture her lips in a kiss. Saylor's expression shifted, smiling into the contact as she clung to his shirt. "You're so sweaty. Let's get you cleaned up and head back?" she suggested, not sure if he had something else he'd have to do. But he quickly bid his Shield brothers goodbye and carried her away, the laughter of his buddies making her blush and hide her face against his neck. "I take it you like my idea?" she murmured, nuzzling her nose behind his ear. A soft growl was her answer as his large hands tightened their hold. Biting her lip, she managed to suppress a moan, and realized that he knew just what she liked, what she could handle. All her reasoning for staying a 'nun' were slipping away as she met his heated gaze. Lost in his gaze, she startled when she realized they were already in front of the shower, her heart racing as she looked between it and him. 

"You know I don't have any expectations," he informed her, voice as gentle as his eyes were in that moment, placing her delicately on her feet. Hesitating, his hands gently held the zipper between her breasts that kept the small studded top in place. When she nodded, he smiled and pressed a tender kiss to her lips, fingers slowly pulling the zipper down and he discarded the top in a pile with his own shirt that quickly followed. His tongue darted out, licking his lips as he unclasped her bra, pulling the offending object from her body and dropping it, eyes taking in the sight of her perfect chest bared to his gaze. How he longed to lick that perfectly pale skin, to take the dusky pert buds between his lips and teeth until she cried out his name. But there was more to enjoy, and he planned to take his time relearning her body. Calloused fingers rubbed at the soft skin of her lower back before undoing the zipper holding her short, black, and skillfully tattered skirt in place. A growl escaped his lips as she kicked it aside and stood before him, her confidence growing and she placed her hands on her curved hips. His eyes traced over the black satin of her panties, the hint of lace at the edges, the spiked garters holding her matching thigh highs up. Then there was those boots. He'd always been weak for her and her platform boots. They stopped at the middle of her calves, shiny silver buckles running in rows down her legs. The spiked heel made him chuckle. How she walked and danced in those, he'd never know, but she was damn talented.

Shaking his head and pulling himself out of his reverie, Jon finished stripping himself and knelt down to start getting her boots off, kissing at her thighs with each buckle he unfastened. When she was free of them, he placed them aside and let his fingers run up her legs, rubbing at the soft skin of her groin muscle before back down to remove the spiked garters with their little silver hearts. As soon as they were gone, she pushed him back and smirked, Jon recognized the mischievous glint in her eye and let her go. She quickly turned the shower on before turning her attention back to him, placing one foot on his shoulder as she worked her fingers beneath the lace tops of her thigh highs and worked them slowly down her legs. After repeating with the other, she turned her back to him, tossing them in the general direction of the rest of their clothes. Lithe digits slipped under the band of her panties, bending at the waist as she lowered the remaining garment down her legs with a slowness that had him aching.

The sight of her bared lower half, her glistening core, had him groaning as he struggled not to reach out and grab her, knowing that she was playing her game. So he sat, clenching his fists by his side, watching as she stepped out of the black satin with one foot before lifting the other behind her towards her shoulder, picking it up from her foot with a delicate hand. That glimpse she granted of her dripping folds made him lower his head, breath shaky as he felt his length somehow grow even harder, nestled against his taut lower stomach. This was absolute torture and it just made him even more glad that she'd returned to him. No one else was able to bring such reactions from him, make him pine and ache for them. Breath coming in pants, Jon slowly stood and stepped into the shower, leaving it open as he watched her approach with a predatory lope, all slender curves and graceful movements. There was no denying the dancer that she'd once been. With a self-contented smile on her lips, Saylor stepped under the spray, feeling a soaped up washcloth already working over her body. A soft hum escaped as she pushed his hand away from her leg and drew him up to full height. "I think I've made you wait long enough," she whispered against his bearded chin, the softest tint of pink decorating her cheeks.

Her words had his eyes widening in surprise before a loving expression settled on his features. "I could wait a hundred years, Kitten. I just want you with me."

"And that's why I want to do this. I want to give you all of me, let you know that I'm all in, no matter what happens. I trust you. I've trusted you since the first time you smiled at me while getting your ass beat in that ring." 

"Did you ever get that bouncer friend of yours flowers? The one that told you to come check out the show?" 

"No, I did one better. I got him a wife. The Expert Matchmaker struck again. Especially after the way you had me up against that wall after what. . .ten words?" Saylor reminisced. "We did move fast but, if you know, you know." 

"I knew from the moment I saw you sitting there. Every woman around you looked horrified. But you, you looked . . .like you do right now." 

"Like you were a precious gift I wanted to completely devour?"

"Exactly, Kitten."

Smirking, she ran her fingers through the slightly longer hairs atop his head, tugging what she could. The groan he gave her had Saylor smirking as she slanted her lips over his, his fingers digging roughly into her hips, yanking her body flush against his. "I miss that day with the wall. Think a shower would make a good substitute?" she groaned out, feeling his endowment pressing into her flat stomach. 

"Nah. Practice. We'll find a good alley and wall later," Jon growled, quickly lifting her and picking the blonde up, wrapping those sinfully long legs around his waist. "You sure?"

"Yes! Just . . .please!" Grumbling in frustration, Saylor reached between them and grasped his endowment in her hand, drawing a loud moan from him. As soon as she pushed it between her folds, Jon took control and lined himself up, pushing her hand away to do so, before thrusting up. Half of him made it in, drawing a loud scream from her before her teeth dug into his shoulder. No matter how aroused she was, he could never fully enter her in one thrust, she was just too tight and him too . . .endowed was an accurate word. When her teeth loosened, he smirked before snapping his hips forward, driving deeper into her until he felt himself completely sheathed within her. It was like he was made whole again, that warmth of acceptance and comfort rushing through him at the feel her around him. That was a feeling that she shared with him, feeling him stretching and filling her so perfectly. No one felt right, no matter if they were the same size. It wasn't his arms around her, it wasn't his lips ghosting against her head as he began thrusting. And it wasn't his breath that came out in ragged pants of her name as his scent filled her nostrils. Until that moment, she'd felt so alone, bereft. The act wasn't what was important to her, but that it meant that they were going to give it a real try, to make it work. Because she knew that even if they weren't intimate after that moment, they'd still have that feeling within them.

"Fuck! I love you, I still love you, always loved you," he ground out between clenched teeth as he pulled his head back enough to meet her darkened gaze. 

"I love you, too. Always," she gasped, nails digging harshly into his back. Saylor wasn't sure if she drew blood or if it was more water hitting his back, but she could feel the slickness between his skin and her touch. With how he fucked her harder, she was sure that she had managed to bleed him, something both of them enjoyed. His vigorous movements brought a steady stream of screams and cries of his name, the sound echoing through the room. It was over quicker than he'd wanted, but as she came with a scream of his name, her body thrashing against the wall and her core squeezing him so tightly he thought he'd lose himself inside of her. But with just another stroke, he was undone, one hand leaving the generous curve of her ass and pressing to the shower wall as his body shuddered against her. Every little squeeze of her aftershocks had him cursing and curling his fist against the wet surface. When they'd both stilled, he slowly lowered them to the ground and chuckled breathlessly. 

"Home," he whispered as he buried his face against Saylor's neck. The two somehow managed to clean themselves and dress before heading to the hotel, spending the night getting lost in one another. But she had to agree with Jon, she was home.

*~*~*

When the morning came, their alarm hadn't even gone off before his phone was blowing up and there was a heavy fist pounding against the door. Groaning, she buried her face against Jon's chest. "Fucking Colby. He's way too excited for this. What's he gonna do if she hates him?" 

"Don't know. Too early for questions." His mumbled reply had her laughing as she fought to get free of his embrace, tossing his shirt on from the night before. Opening the door, she let Colby in with a roll of her eyes.

"Why aren't you ready?" he asked, looking Saylor over before his gaze shifted to Jon still laying half-comatose in bed. 

"Relax. We got time. Alarm hasn't even gone off yet," Saylor replied with a yawn, running her hand through her tangled blonde locks. 

But he was already at the bed, trying to drag Jon's larger form out of it, making her laugh before gave in and grabbed her clothes. She knew that he wouldn't leave her and Jon alone until they got ready, so she might as well get herself settled. As she closed the bathroom door, she caught a glimpse of Jon beating Colby with a pillow. The sight drew a laugh from her as she began changing and fixing her makeup, making a half-hearted effort to tame her hair. When she stepped back out, she laughed at the two males locked in a wrestling match on the bed. "Isn't this wasting time?" she taunted Colby, who turned to her with wide eyes before trying to shove Jon in the general direction of the bathroom. 

Shaking her head, she picked her phone up and waited for the other two to settle and get ready to go, letting Alice know that they were going to be meeting a little earlier than planned. Ever the easy-going friend, Alice sent her an amused text that she'd shift her schedule and meet them at the earlier time. Within twenty minutes, they were being led to their table, Jon grumbling the whole way while Saylor tried to soothe his mood with sweet kisses to his upper arm. "Don't make a scene," she muttered as she sat down, Jon wrapping an arm around her shoulders and drawing her close. They managed to get through drink orders without killing one another but Jon was still less than pleased at his wakeup call. "Settle. She's here," Saylor told them, spotting her friend being led through the other tables towards them. The two males immediately shut up, standing with her and looking curiously at the female. Waving, she shifted her gaze to Colby, watching him look dumbfounded at the approaching woman, making Saylor wonder if he remembered what she'd told him about Alice. 

"Holy shit," he managed to gasp out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went ahead and added the possible love interest for Colby, hopefully y'all are alright with that. Let me know if y'all want even more of these lovable idiots!


End file.
